finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokushibyou
"I'll never go easy on you. If i did you would learn nothing!" To Kanaryu Oshiro Kokushibyou '' (黒死病'' ''- Means Black death'') Is the manifested spirit of Kanaryu Oshiro Appearance The spirit of kokushibyou is about six foot seven and looks to be about the same age as kanaryu with very long white hair with black tips that almost touches to his feet and has very sharp sort of grayish finger nails they look dirty and old like something you would see on a dead person. He wears something similar to a shinigami outfit but does not have the white undercoat with it infact it surrounds his whole entire body the coat looks like its has a black flame on it which is always flickering off in the back. Personality Is Cruel most of the time always tormenting kanaryu for un known reasons although kanaryu does not tell anybody. he can be described as a blood thirsty spirit always wanting to fight un like kanaryu he can remain calm most of the time but its rare for him to even do that. He never shows any kind of weakness not even to kanaryu infact when kanaryu and kokushibyou train together he does not let up on strength or speed always using his full power on him and usually always winning there little battles, He may seem like he doesn't for kanaryu but in secret he cares deeply for kanaryu like most zanpakto's would for there wielders he likes to use fear as his advantage in a fight always trying to know the enemys weaknesses and what they fear the most, He channels a deathly feeling through the blade when kanaryu fights often trying to make the enemy feel that presence. Plot Later! Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kokushibyou has shown to be master of the sword in fact he has shown to be better with his blade then kanaryu is often winning there battles in there inner world. *Shikai: He can simply slip into it with ease. The appearance changes greatly when he releases it the blade extends out as far as sixty eight inches, also three holes form in a line near the guard but the color stays the same and the guard stays the same. Shikai Special Ability: His strikeing speed becomes faster, His shikai's techniques are greatly increased in speed shooting out at a faster speed allowing him to have distance between him and his enemy. this will only last while he is shikai once he exits it or enters bankai it will not have any effect. *'Kuroyama:' one of kokushibyou's ultimate ability’s it is a long line of white reiatsu almost wave like, looks like the sharp side of a blade, is capable of hurting someone depending on there defenses or speed. *'YamaDejki' (Mountain slicer): Places the tip of his blade on the ground and moves the blade across the ground then say’s the words “yamadejki” makeing the ground splitting apart, while a black streak run’s across it. *'Shi no tatchi' ( Death Enhancement): Moves his hand across the blade and places his spiritual energy on it making the blade black and white he can now deliver more powerfull attacks with his melee, kanaryu prefers to use this only on some occasions. *Bankai Ensi Kokushibyou ( Negative black death): Kokushibyou activates his bankai by kneeling down and stabing his sword into the ground and uses a normal command like every bankai by saying "Bankai, Ensi Kokushibyou!" A very dark and white aura surrounds him blinding most for a moment the aura then goes away after a few seconds. Looks like just like his Shikai but the guard of the sword is a tattered black fur. And also the hilt’s cloth is also tattered and parts of it drape down. Bankai Special Ability: Kokushibyou is enveloped in a black smoke and it surrounds the enemy giving him a higher chance of hitting the enemy while the enemy is blinded momentarily and the ability will only last a minute or so. It does take a while for his abilty to become usable again. His speed increases greatly due to how compressed his blade is. *'Improved Kuroyama:' now its faster and can cut through stuff more efficiently (Depending on the opponent) and is bigger than when in shikai. this does tend to ware out kokushibyou after repeated use. *'Improved YamaDejki:' now it can cut peoples limbs off or a very critical hit but also drains him a lot of his energy in the use of it. It has a very short cool down usually being able to use it after two minutes has passed. *'Shi O Kakuma' (Death sphere): Kokusibyou jumps high into the air and aims his blade down trying his best to get near the enemy once he hits the ground the sword has then stabbed the ground and a white blast goes off can wound or kill. He can use this only after about five or three minutes this does ware him down a bit taking its toll on him heavy use of this will make him faint from a tremendous amount of use. *'Saishu Tekina Shi' ( Beam of deaths end): Points the tip of his sword at an opponent and then says the command “Saishu Tekina Shi” which shoots out a beam of energy from the sword it shoots out very fast but can be doged easily if the opponent is faster. He will generally add a technique to this usually using this as a surprise attack. Slows him down a bit for a while at least taking its toll on his energy continueing usage of this would make him faint. Trivia *Did you know that Kokushibyou's outfit resembles a black fire to resemble kanaryu's fear? *Kokushibyou was made at the same time as Kanaryu he has never been used yet or seen by one else. *When he is eager to fight he makes the inner world shake like there is a major earthquake this often causes the sword to shake. *Kokushibyou is the total opposite of kanaryu it is undecided what the inner hollow would be like if kanaryu was a vizard. *Kokushibyou's theme song is Here to stay by korn (I dont not own korn or this video or anything related to it.) thumb|left|244px *Kokushibyou and kanaryu are bonded very well being there since kanaryu's birth and will be there till he dies, for the past two years kanaryu and kokushibyou have been talking alot more then others would with there zan's it is unknown why this is going on but it does not bother anyone. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Male